


Reylomicrofics - March 2020

by dashalle



Series: Reylomicrofics 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Twitter, Pregnancy, Rey Needs A Hug, reylomicrofic 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/pseuds/dashalle
Summary: A collection of microfics written for the Reylo Microfic Challenge, March 2020.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylomicrofics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895572
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	1. Pathway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I've been an avid fanfiction reader for 18 years, this is my first attempt at writing creatively.
> 
> Thank you to [reylogarbagechute](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reylogarbagechute/works) for organizing the challenge and cultivating such positive energy in the community, and for cheerleading all of us along the way.
> 
> Shout out to [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and) for being wonderful! Your encouragement and kindness gave me the confidence to keep going! 💕
> 
>   
> 

* * *

**  
Pathway**

The woman on the path turned as if sensing his presence, and the face he saw bathed in the soft morning light—the face that had plagued his dreams for what felt like a lifetime—caused him to gasp in recognition.

"It _is_ you," Ben said. 


	2. Yield

**Yield**

He towers over her, the long reach of his sword meeting hers forcefully, causing her to fall to her already bruised knees. They have been in the training yard for hours, but the girl disguised as a boy has energy yet.

"Do you yield?”

She glowers up at him. “Never.”


	3. Confetti

**Confetti**

She pops the small canister the moment Ben walks in the room. His eyes are wide with confusion as he stares at a grinning Rey through a haze of colorful paper.

“What are we celebrating?” Ben asks cautiously.

Her grin widens as she places a hand across her stomach.

“Guess.”


	4. Glare

**Glare**

“Your move, Skywalker.”

Rey focuses on the table so as not to glare at him for using  _ that _ name. 

The holomonster she directs lumbers to the square adjacent to Ben’s, where it raises its club and destroys his remaining game pieces. 

Victory.

  
“My name is  _ Solo _ .”


	5. Animal

**Animal**

Rey knows she’s nearing exhaustion when her sobs begin to turn animalistic, when the burning in her chest makes it so difficult to breathe and she has to place both hands on the floor to steady herself. It’s a nightly ritual, this sobbing. 

Ever since Exegol. 

Ever since Ben.


	6. Molecule

**Molecule**

_ “You know I can take whatever I want,”  _ he had told her once.

Now, as she's crying out and coming undone around him, the molecules in his body burn for only her, and he knows he would give her everything.


	7. Kyber

**Kyber**

Rey fastens soft leather around the red-yellow crystal she's pried from the weathered alloy saber and drapes it around her neck. Pressing intimately to the skin beneath her tunic, its energy is warm and strong, pulsing in sync with the beat of her heart.


	8. Lazy

**Lazy**

"Let's be lazy today," he says, nestling into the shared warmth of their duvet.

Rey bristles at the word.   
  


Lazy is a foreign concept to her. Lazy means thirst and hunger—a constant pain in her belly. 

Then she remembers she doesn't have to scavenge to survive anymore. No. With Ben, now she gets to live. 


	9. Signature

**Signature**

"Johnson, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Ben Solo asks as Rey is packing her bag to leave for the night. 

She follows him, spotting the report she had spent the last week writing spread out on his desk.

"Is there an issue with my work, sir?"

He reaches out a broad hand and passes her the last page, the one reserved for closing remarks. 

"Can you tell me why you wrote this?"

Confused, she scans the text but finds no typos or other errors, and she's certain her conclusion is sound. Before she can ask him to explain, she spots the words that make her stomach drop and her skin flush in mortification.

  
Above the line where Rey Johnson's signature should be—the one she's signed at least a million times in her life—she had scrawled the name  _ Rey Solo. _


	10. Bow

**Bow**

Rey comes from nothing. She is just a servant in the palace. But when the prince comes to her at night, draped in fine black velvet robes inlaid with gold thread, it is  _ he _ who bows to her. 


	11. Cityscape

**Cityscape**

From his office high above the city, Ben spots the jogger at the waterfront below. _Always moving_ , he thinks.

When she stops to watch the boats bobbing along, he’s allowed a brief moment to admire her slim form before the dense fog engulfs her again.

Until tomorrow.


	12. Orange

**Orange**

Ben gazes down at Rey nestled at his side. Reverently, he puts his lips to each of her freckles, leaving a trail of silent prayers. When at last he slips inside her, she claws at him and cries his name while the heat and orange glow of the fire dances across their skin.


	13. Character

**Character**

"The saga should've ended with these characters starting a family and forging their own path without the burden of their legacies. It's not hard," Rey said.

It had been three months since they'd seen Galaxy Wars, but Ben still listened patiently to his wife's nightly ramblings.


	14. Home

**Home**

She joins Ben on the floor and grabs a slice of pizza. Her muscles burn from the day’s work of carting boxes upstairs, but she sighs contentedly at their belongings strewn about the one bedroom apartment.

It might not be much, but it’s home, and it’s theirs.


	15. Cycle

**Cycle**

It’s a habit she started on Jakku: scratching lines into metal to note the planet’s day cycle. 

She runs a hand over the fresh marking she’s etched into the  _ Falcon’s _ paneling. There are nearly three thousand of them now, each one jagged and deep like her grief.


	16. Quarantine

**Quarantine**

They'd found many ways to entertain themselves during the mandated quarantine. 

Rey stifles a giggle and tries to calm her racing heart as Ben counts from another room. 

He reaches the final number, and all too quickly his heavy footsteps are approaching.

His voice is husky against the door to her hiding place, and Rey suddenly feels warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach, nervous about all the things he will do to her when he finally gets his hands on her.

“You can’t hide, Rey. Not from me.” 


	17. Neon

**Neon**

She forces herself to suppress the sob clawing its way up her throat when she passes the flickering red-yellow neon sign—the color so reminiscent of his crackling saber. 

The strangest things remind her of him.


	18. Binary

**Binary**

She'd shut him out for nearly a year, but Ben was relentless, so desperate to understand his connection with the scavenger. 

He thought it fitting that he found his answer on a desert planet located in a binary system. 

_ Dyad _ , the ancient Jedi text read. 

Two that are one.


	19. Disaster

**Disaster**

"Oh  _ no _ , it's happened! It's finally happened!" 

Her voice is frantic. 

"What is it, Rey?" 

Ben paces restlessly outside the door, concern growing as he awaits her response.

"We've run out of loo paper!"


	20. Swimming

**Swimming**

Her hands skim along his shoulders and chase the droplets that cascade down his broad chest. Palming her thighs wrapped around his waist, he draws them to deeper waters.

Rey grins and pecks him on the cheek with wet lips. 

She doesn’t tell him she already knows how to swim.


	21. Frequently

**Frequently**

A lifetime of self-doubt couldn't have prepared him for all the love she bestows upon him frequently. Constantly.

Not just with words. He feels it in their legs tangling under the sheets, or her hands gliding through his hair as she peppers his face with kisses. He feels it in her beaming smiles and lingering gazes and everything in between. 


	22. Rigmarole

**Rigmarole**

They need food and showers, she knows, but their mutual exhaustion causes them to fall to her bed instead. Pressed shoulder to shoulder, Rey feels his gentle energy across their open bond. 

They can face the rigmarole of explaining his presence to the Resistance in the morning.


	23. Sage

**Sage**

“Come on, Ben, alliteration is fun!”

Rey sticks out her bottom lip for effect and clasps her hands in front of her.

He laughs and shakes his head. “No. No way. We’re not naming our daughter Serena Sage Solo.”


	24. Pyramid

**Pyramid**

Dr. Solo— _ Ben _ , he insists—crouches at the base of the massive pyramid-shaped structure, calling out numbers for her to record. 

In the three weeks they've been the island's sole inhabitants, she's almost convinced herself that it's only the jungle's humidity making her wet.


	25. Abstract

**Abstract**

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the abstract shapes fluttering around him. They glow brightly in the vast darkness and nothingness, and he instinctively reaches for their familiar energy.

Butterflies swarm his open palm and pull him into the light.


	26. Stitch

**Stitch**

"Sir?" she asks, startled to find Master Solo at her bedroom door at this late hour. 

He hands her a familiar black tunic. 

"Have this stitched by morning."

Her face heats at his deep, commanding voice.

Wearing a self-satisfied smirk at her response, he turns to leave.


	27. Steam

**Steam**

Her slow removal of clothing is made more torturous because he can’t see her properly through the steam rising around her in milky waves. Nonetheless, she feels his penetrative gaze burning a path into her skin as she steps into the warm water and crooks her finger in invitation.


	28. Starburst

**Starburst**

The first time she sleeps over, Rey discovers an entire shelf in Ben’s pantry stacked with colorful boxes of sugary cereal.

She eyes one in particular—horrified momentarily at the flavor—before shrugging and pouring herself an overflowing bowl of Starburst cereal. 

Rey’s never been one to turn down a meal.


	29. Tropic

**Tropic**

Ben's finger draws patterns in the banana-scented oil glistening on her thigh.

"You're gonna mess up my tan," she says from behind her book.

He grins cheekily, tugging at her bathing suit bottoms and untying the little bows at her waist. 

"I think I can do better than that."


	30. Alive

**Alive**

"Ben Solo is alive," she shouts, grabbing her satchel of meager belongings—including a torn black sweater she‘s rarely seen without—and pushing past them to leave. 

They call after her, but Rey doesn't hear them above the new mantra she repeats in her head:  _ I'm coming for you. _


	31. Forever

There was an interview with the stunt coordinator for Star Wars released the day before the final microfic prompt, and she said: [With Adam, he’s got a very unique stance. His hips are really tight, actually.](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.syfy.com/syfywire/star-wars-rise-skywalker-rey-ben-solo-palpatine-scene%3famp%22%20rel=%22nofollow%22)

So I imagined Rey as the stunt coordinator, or some kind of physical trainer, with Ben as her very vocal student.

* * *

**  
Forever**

“How long do I have to hold it?” Ben asks, beads of sweat disappearing beneath his dark shirt.

Rey grins and observes his stance. “Thirty seconds.”

He growls in frustration. “That’s forever!”

“I can make it two minutes, if you like. We have to open up those hips, Ben.”


End file.
